Hillevi Cruel-Sea
|Base ID = }} Hillevi Cruel-Sea is a Nord merchant who sells food in Windhelm's marketplace. Background She is the wife of Torsten Cruel-Sea and the mother of Grimvar Cruel-Sea. Hillevi had a daughter, Fjotli Cruel-Sea, who was killed by The Butcher. Being the wife of Torsten, she gets her crops from Hollyfrost Farm, and often comments about how hard it is to farm in the area. Interactions Delivery Hillevi asks the Dragonborn to deliver a sample of to Wuunferth the Unliving, the Court Wizard of Windhelm. Rescue Mission Hillevi is a possible victim that needs to be rescued from a radiant location. Deceiving the Herd If the Dragonborn is sent to Windhelm to murder a citizen, Hillevi will count as a high-profile target since she's a merchant. Dialogue General Dialogue :Must be tough to grow anything out here. "There's an old saying that only a Nord can work the soil in Skyrim. I don't think anyone else would have the patience for it. It takes half a day just to dig a planting row in the cold, stony earth here. But what else can we do, eat rocks and ice?" Delivery :Do you grow all your own crops? "Everything you see is grown at my family's own Hollyfrost Farm. Fresh and filling. I also do a little herb growing. The court wizard, Wuunferth, pays us to plant a little Nightshade. Who knows what he uses it for? Hey, could you deliver this bottle of Nightshade Extract to Wuunferth?" ::I don't have time. "Very well." ::I'll make sure he gets it. "Thanks." Conversations Mince pie Torbjorn: "I wanted to thank you again for the mince pie you sent over. It was delicious." Hillevi: "It was my pleasure, Torbjorn. I enjoy cooking, and after what you and Tova have been through, it was the least I could do." Torbjorn: "My little Friga loved to cook, but she was terrible at it. Then one day, out of nowhere, she made the most amazing leek soup. She watched while we ate it, and when she saw how much we loved it, she was... so proud..." Hillevi: "I... I'm so sorry, Torbjorn. You must be suffering terribly. I wish there was some way I could help." Torbjorn: "You've done more than enough already. You've been a good friend in a time of need, and we won't forget that. I'm sorry I lost myself for a moment there. I just need some time to get over the loss." Tomatoes for sale Nilsine: "Is that new batch of tomatoes ready for sale yet, Hillevi?" Hillevi: "You know, I'm not sure. My husband's been tending to the vines, so I'll have to ask him." Nilsine: "Just promise me when you get some more in, I'll have the first crack at them." Hillevi: "What is it Ulfric's always saying... "On my honor as a Nord, I swear it. Ha ha ha!" Nilsine: "So serious! Ha ha ha!" New batch of tomatoes Torsten: "How's business today?" Hillevi: "Well enough, I suppose. Nilsine bought up most of the tomatoes, and was asking if we could get more." Torsten: "We've got another dozen ripening on the vine. They should be ready in a few days." Hillevi: "I'll be sure to tell her." Life at Hollyfrost Farm Hillevi: "How have things been with you?" Tulvur: "I got another harangue from Torsten yesterday." Hillevi: "Don't worry about him. I know you work hard, and I'm the one who gets you your money." Tulvur: "Thank you, miss, I appreciate that." Hillevi: "And what about the dogs? How are those precious little angels?" Tullvur: "Healthy and strong. Ysgramor's coat's gotten so thick, he looks fat!" Hillevi: "Oh, that's just adorable.The preceding conversation never occurs in-game because Hillevi never goes to Hollyfrost Farm.Creation Kit Quotes *''"Fresh fruit and vegetables for sale!"'' *''"Fruits and vegetables, all ripe and ready for your table!"'' *''"Take home Windhelm’s finest and freshest produce today!"'' *''"Good day to you."'' *''"If you're not doing something you enjoy, then you're wasting your life."'' Trivia *According to Jora she visits the Temple of Talos quite often, but is never seen there by the Dragonborn. *When delivering the nightshade extract, if the item is examined in the Dragonborn's inventory, it appears labeled as "Nightshade Extact". *She has a key to Hjerim (it can be pickpocketed from her), so if the Dragonborn steals that from her, he or she can start the quest "Blood on the Ice" without buying the house. *Hillevi may become a possible victim of The Butcher if the Dragonborn doesn't stop him in time during the "Blood on the Ice" quest. Appearances * de:Hillevi Grausam-Meer es:Hillevi Mar Cruel pl:Hillevi Okrutne-Morze ru:Хиллеви Жестокое Море Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers